ChainMail
by Adina Mizu
Summary: A difference between Human and Troll cultures. A harmless E-mail makes for an interesting night.


Characters are Andrew Hussies.

It started out small and then just exploded. I may have slipped out of character a bit and if that's right let me know please.

John sat at Karkat's computer as the troll sat and read from the heavy code book which normally sat unused on the dresser. John had been over for the past few weeks now and was making himself right at home. Currently he was checking his E-mail for something Dave had sent him. Skimming through his mail he pulled up a file and proceeded to read it. It was slightly humorous and as he reached the bottom he laugh out a bit, catching Karkat's attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked from his place across the room.

"This letter Dave sent me, come read it." John invited turning his head to face the troll a bit.

"I'm busy." Karkat replied, his curiosity gone at the mention of the shaded blond that was John's human moirail.

"Aw, come on. It's really funny." John coaxed.

With a sigh Karkat closed his hefty book and dropped it on the floor. Not like he was actually learning anything from it anyway, it just made his head ache from trying to read it. Getting to his feet Karkat made his way over and skimmed through the letter. His eyes widened and he pulled away as he reached the bottom.

"Good gog, Egbert!" He exclaimed.

"What?" John asked with confusion.

"That's a chain letter!" Karkat replied pointing at the screen accusingly.

"So?"

"You have to send it on; you can't let that shit sit around."

"Why not?"

"_Why not?_" Karkat repeated incredulously, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Uh, yes?" John replied raising a brow, "What's wrong Karkat?"

"Those things are bad fucking news if you let them sit! And don't even thing about breaking it!" Karkat stated hotly.

"Why?" John asked, surprised at the troll's superstitious ness.

"Stop asking stupid fucking questions and send the damn thing forward! Let it be some other fuckass's problem!" Karkat growled, walking away from the computer altogether.

John sat still at the computer a moment longer before skimming though his address folder. He selected the ten names needed, posted them on the bottom of the letter and sent it forward. He didn't understand why Karkat was freaking out about it so much really; it was just an E-mail after all. He had seen and ignored plenty of these in the past and he was sure to do the same in the future; though he would be careful from now to keep Karkat from seeing them. Speaking of the troll John turned around to find that the other had left the room, though he wasn't sure when. It had only taken a few minutes to deal with the E-mail and all.

Finished with the computer and more than a bit curious about the sudden disappearance, John got out of his seat and headed for the stairs that lead into the rest of the hive. It didn't take long for John to locate Karkat who was slouched on the couch in his usual spot. The T.V. was set to a rather dull looking show, which the troll was watching with little to no interest.

"What are you doing?" John asked as he walked over and leaned on the back of the couch on his elbows.

"What does it look like fuckass?" Karkat replied blandly.

"It looks like you're watching some boring show." John answered placing his head on his hands.

"Ding, ding, ding. Good fucking observation." Karkat shot back a bit harshly.

"What's wrong, Karkat?" John asked at the troll's sudden attitude.

"You, you are what's wrong, Egbert." Karkat growled, making John frown and lean back up.

"What did I do?" John asked both a little hurt and confused.

Karkat didn't reply but stared at the T.V. with a vengeance. John's frown deepened as he moved around the couch to sit beside the troll. He couldn't think of anything that he could have done wrong that day, besides Karkat had been fine until just earlier.

"Karkat?" John asked quietly, though there was no response, "Karkat is this about the E-mail?"

Karkat continued to ignore John and tried to focus his attention on the dull and mindless show that flashed on the screen. It was more than just 'an E-mail'. It was a virtual death dispenser delivered via note. Chain-mail was serious shit and John just sat there acting like it was nothing. Hell, he had even laughed at the message earlier like it was some joke, like one of his stupid pranks. Many were the trolls that met a sour end because of neglected chain-letters and he could only imagine the number of humans that had met a similar fate. He was not going to let his matesprite join that number, even if the boy did see it as some kind of morbidly funny thing. Karkat's angry mental ranting was interrupted by a sudden weight in his lap. Looking down he was faced with John's bright blue eyes staring back up at him with concern as he bit his lip nervously.

"Karkat, did I do something wrong?" John asked, his brow furrowed.

The pitiful expression John was giving sent a tingle down Karkat's spine. Were he not agitated with the boy he would have taken him right then and there. Bringing his hand forward Karkat covered John's eyes and sighed heavily.

"You're too careless." Karkat replied gruffly.

John brought his hands up to the troll's and gently pushed it up so he could see again, careful not to dislodge his glasses in the process.

"With what?" He asked in earnest.

"Never mind. Fucking forget about it." Karkat growled looking away from John's innocently oblivious expression.

John frown a bit more and reached his hands up to the trolls face, forcing him to make eye contact again.

"If it's something that bothers you I want to know what it is, that way I'll know what not to do next time." John said in his rarely used serious tone.

"It's just-"Karkat hesitated, his eyes looking away from the boy as his head was held in place.

Karkat was trying his best to stay angry, to keep his voice in a reprimanding tone. John, however, was not making that easy with his sincere blue eyes staring up at him like a lonely woofbeast pup.

"What?" John prompted, his fingers twirling the troll's hair absently as he waited.

With a sigh of defeat Karkat leaned down and kissed John's lips softly, his hand weaving in the boy's black hair. John tilted his head up a bit to deepen the kiss slightly, one of his arms snaking up and resting behind the troll's neck. Karkat pulled away and looked down at John with an expression of pacified annoyance.

"I don't want you messing around with Chain-mail anymore." He replied finally.

John stared back for a moment before nodding his head.

"Okay." He agreed with a small smile.

He wasn't really sure why Karkat had such a thing against chain-mail in the first place, but if it bothered him so much John would do his best to avoid them. That would require a message to Dave to stop sending them, but he was sure it wouldn't be a problem. Karkat's lips twitched slightly into a smirk as he murmured a 'good' before he leaned down and kissed John's head affectionately. John loved moments like this, when Karkat showed his more romantic side. It was rare, but well worth waiting for.

After a rather steamy make-out session on the couch John untangled himself and headed into the kitchen, much to Karkat's dislike. After a few moments of glaring at the kitchen door Karkat also got to his feet and proceeded to follow behind the other. He stood in the entryway and watched as the boy rooted through his temperate control cubicle. It was nearly dark and thus John was busying himself with making the two of them dinner. Because the boy stayed over for such long stints of time they had worked out a system for who would cook each night. Between them Karkat was the better cook in the respect that his food was hardly ever burnt, under cooked or basically inedible. John, however, had a wider variety in what he made. He wasn't the best and often things were a little crispier then they should be, but he certainly kept the meals interesting.

After picking a few things out John turned and showed them to Karkat to show what was going into his food; something he insisted upon after being fed 'sobbing rings of death', after which he threw out all of the onions. After all the ingredients received the 'Karkat nod of approval' John got busy with the actual making of the meal. Having nothing to do now but wait Karkat took his place on the couch once more. Digging his phone from his pants pocket he logged onto his Trollian account to kill the time.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: HEY FUCKASS

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR

TC: iTs BeEn A wHiLe

TC: WhAt ArE yOu AlL uP aNd To OvEr ThErE bRo?

CG: JOHN'S COOKING RIGHT NOW SO NOTHING MUCH

TC: YoU gOt YoUrSeLf A lItTlE cHeF tHeRe My BrOtHeR?

CG: CHEF MY ASS

CG: HE BURNS OVER HALF THE SHIT HE COOKS

CG: HONESTLY I'M SURPRISED MY STOMACH HASN'T CAVED IN ON ITSELF

TC: iF iTs So BaD wHy Do YoU sTiLl LeT hIm CoOk?

CG: BECAUSE THE FEW THINGS THAT COME OUT EDIBLE ARE ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD

CG: GAMZEE?

CG: ARE YOU STILL THERE?

TC: SoRrY bRo

TC: TaV's OvEr AnD i KiNdA fOrGoT wE WeRe TaLkIn

CG: NICE TO KNOW I'M SO EASY TO FORGET

CG: THANKS A LOT FUCKASS

TC: SoRrY :O(

CG: WHATEVER

CG: GO TEND TO YOUR MATESPRITE THEN

TC: hE aInT mY mAtESpRiTe BrO

CG: DOESNT STOP YOU FROM TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE HE IS

TC: tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR cAn DrEaM

TC: hOnK :O)

CG: WHATEVER

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Karkat's phone snapped shut as he closed his eyes and lay back further onto the couch. The smell of John's odd human food drifted through the hive; filling it with the strangely appealing scent. Karkat stood and made his way back into the kitchen where John was dancing about as he placed the various foods into a pan. It was a funny little quirk of John's to dance around the kitchen while he cooked, which was most likely the reason his food burned so often. There were even times he hummed whatever tune he was dancing to out loud which provided Karkat with music to go with the show. It never ceased to amaze Karkat how surprised John always was when he turned around to find the troll watching him. It _was_ his hive after all and the boy's dancing was more entertaining than anything on the TV.

Smirking to himself Karkat watched as the boy swayed to a beat only he could hear. The food John was working on didn't look as good as it smelt and Karkat could only hope it didn't taste as bad as it looked.

"How much longer is this going to take?" The troll asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, uh." John's head snapped up at Karkat's voice before returning to his cooking, his dancing abandoned as a blush dusted his cheeks "As soon as I put it in the oven, which I will in a minute, it'll just take and hour at best. I'll just set the timer and we can watch a movie until it's done."

"No. I fucking hate the sound of that stupid fucking timer." Karkat growled standing on his own again with a scowl.

"Well we need a timer, Karkat. How else will we know when it's done?" John asked turning to face the troll again.

"It'll only take an hour?" He asked.

"Yea, just about." John replied, "Give or take a few minutes."

Karkat scratched the back of his neck, his scowl still in place.

"We can stay in the kitchen while it cooks then. We can watch the time ourselves." He said after a moment.

"But, what will we do while we wait?" John asked.

"I don't know." Karkat crossed his arms as he thought, "Play cards or something?"

"Oh! I could teach you how to play Rummy!" John replied enthusiastically with a smile.

"Rummy?" Karkat gave him an odd look.

"It's a card game-"

"I gathered as much."

"Dave and Rose taught me a few weeks ago. It's really fun once you get the hang of it." John finished, ignoring Karkat's interruption.

"Whatever." Karkat muttered as he turned and walked out of the kitchen to fetch the cards.

By the time the troll returned to the kitchen John had put the food in the oven and cleaned off the counter to make room for the card game. Karkat tossed him the deck and took his seat opposite John. As he shuffled he started explaining the rules.

"The point of the game is to reach five hundred points by having the most high cards on the table and as few as possible in your hand. If you get rid of all the cards in your hand the better your score will be." He recited as he flipped the cards with ease, being a trickster cards were no stranger to him.

In all honesty Karkat was paying more attention to John's hands and the cards then to the rules he was explaining. He himself wasn't very good at shuffling and it was entertaining to watch the other do so with the smallest movements of his wrists and hands. When the fluid movements stopped Karkat looked up to find John looking back at him.

"Were you listening, Karkat?" He asked.

Karkat hesitated once he realized how badly he had zoned out.

"No, not really." He admitted turning his gaze elsewhere.

"If you don't want to play then-"

"The guessing one." Karkat interrupted suddenly.

"Huh?" John tilted his head in confusion.

"I want to play the guessing one. With the three cards or whatever." Karkat explained as best he could.

"Oh, okay then." John nodded as he started shuffling again.

Karkat watched John's hands as he flipped the cards back and forth once more in quick fluid motions. Only too soon did it end as John laid three cards face down on the counter.

"You're looking for the ace of diamonds." John informed Karkat with his ever present smile.

Looking over the cards carefully Karkat placed his fingers on the middle one and flipped it. Three of spades. Next round was for the two of clubs and ended with him picking the nine of diamonds. Nine rounds later and Karkat had only won twice. Normally he would have given up by now in a fit of rage, but the intermissions where John would shuffle the cards was proving to be worth the irritation of losing the game as a whole.

"I think this is the first time we've made it to the last round." John laughed as he placed the final three cards on the counter, Karkat scoffed at the observation, "You're looking for the six of clubs."

Karkat stared at the three cards before him, scanning all three as if the backs of the cards themselves would somehow tell him which was the right one. Finally making his choice he went about flipping the card when it slid through his fingers. Retracting his hand with a hiss Karkat was met with the sight of cherry red slowly dripping from his finger.

"Are you okay?" John asked with concern.

"Paper cut." Karkat stated blandly.

John was the first to move as he reached for a paper towel to dab the small wound.

"It's not that bad, John." Karkat said as the boy took his hand and proceeded to clean the slightly bleeding finger.

"Even small cuts can get infected, Karkat." John replied, "I'm pretty sure there's box of Band-Aids in the upstairs bathroom. We should-"

"I can get it myself. I'm not a helpless grub, John." Karkat huffed as he got out of his seat and headed for the living room.

It was just a small cut but Karkat was sure that if he didn't come back with a Band-Aid on John would nag at him until he got one. The boy was very particular when it came to taking care of injuries, big or small. It was odd considering his own track record for injuries, and of course, death. According to Kanaya, it was pretty likely that because of his history with such that it wouldn't be odd for John to develop an over precautious ness to things of that nature in the future; though it sounded more like the bullshit Rose would come up with. Shaking it off Karkat proceeded up stairs with only minor grumblings.

In the miniscule amount of time it took the troll to grab and apply the medical adhesive strip and make his way back to the kitchen John had taken the food out of the oven. At this point Karkat had to admit it did look pretty good now that is had been cooked. John was setting up the plates and silverware with enthusiasm as his meal had not been burned this time around. He was always excited when his food came out right, which it _was_ something to be happy about considering all the things he burned. When Karkat walked into the room John's head shot up and, predictably, glanced at the now bandaged finger before turning a happy smile towards his matesprite.

"We just have to let it sit for a bit to let it cool." John informed as he turned to grab some cups as well.

"What exactly is this?" Karkat asked leaning over and smelling the food.

"It's called 'Shepherd's Pie'." John answered as he watched the troll investigate.

"Why is it called that?"

"Hm." John thought for a moment, "I think it was invented by shepherds a long time ago. Like, when they didn't have enough food but a lot of small things. They just kind of put everything together and made it into a sort of pie...I think."

"We've got plenty of food though. Why make it?" Karkat asked furrowing his brow.

"It might have started out for people without a lot of food, but it's a really good recipe. My dad made the best shepherd's pie ever." John replied, his grin growing a bit wider as he spoke, "He could make all kinds of it. This one is one of my favorites that he used to make. It's pretty basic, but it's good."

Karkat listened as John rambled on about the different versions of the pie that his 'dad' made without a word. John always had a story for things his 'father' had done or could do. Cooking seemed to be his area of expertise, which John said was because he didn't have a 'mother' and so his 'father' took over what would normally have been the 'wife's' work. With all the stories John told Karkat was starting to understand the different branches of family and the roles each member played. Though it got confusing when it came to examples of families with missing links in them. Honestly, having a lusus was far less complicated.

"Can we eat now?" Karkat asked once John paused long enough for him to get a word in.

"Oh, yea. Sorry, guess I got distracted. It should be ready now." John replied with an embarrassed chuckle.

Rolling his eyes Karkat stepped to the side to allow the boy past him to the food. Moving quickly in order to serve his obviously hungry matesprite John accidentally stepped on the troll's foot.

"Sorry-"

"-Fuck! Watch where you're stepping!" Karkat growled as he pulled his foot away.

"At least you were wearing shoes this time. Heh." John said as Karkat balanced himself on the counter and rubbed his foot through his shoe.

"That doesn't make it not hurt." Karkat shot back before re-placing his foot on the floor.

"Here." John handed the troll a plate of food with a peck on the cheek, "I'll try and be more careful."

Karkat sighed and took the plate, walking over to his usual seat at the counter. Once seated he poked at the food with his fork, looking it over once more. The steam from the food was minimal showing it was a safe temperature to eat. Taking a small bit to taste it first Karkat was surprised by how good it actually was. Not to say John was a poor cook or anything, he was actually a pretty good one. His shepherd's pie definitely tasted better then it looked.

"What do you think?" John asked, his eyes focused on Karkat and waiting for his opinion.

"It's not bad." He replied taking a bigger bite.

John's face lit up in smile once more. Getting a 'not bad' from Karkat was as good as one could get in the way of compliments for food. John watched for a few minutes more as the troll ate, reading his real opinion in how he ate it. Karkat looked up then as he reached for his glass and saw that John was watching him.

"What?" He asked as he gave the boy an odd look.

"Nothing." John replied, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Karkat questioned, setting his glass down once more.

"Nothing important." John shrugged off and started to eat as well.

Karkat put his fork down now, crossed his arms and stared at John.

"It's never just 'nothing' with you." Karkat said suspiciously, "What were you thinking about?"

"Just about maybe sharing this with some other people." John answered vaguely.

"What?" Karkat arched a brow.

"I was just thinking it might be nice to maybe invite some people over and stuff. Like how Gamzee and Tavros do." John replied a bit fuller now.

"You want to have a party?" Karkat asked with a flat stare.

"Not a 'party' per se, but maybe just a small sort of get-together. Six or seven people at most." John explained, hoping to soften the idea a little.

"No."

"But Karkat-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to invite people over to trash my hive." Karkat replied bluntly.

"No one is going to trash your hive, Karkat." John frowned at the troll's attitude.

"Have you seen Gamzee's hive after one of their fucking parties?" Karkat asked with a scowl.

"It won't be like that here. We'll only invite people we know won't cause trouble." John proposed.

"And who exactly would be on that tiny fucking list?" Karkat asked as he picked up his fork again.

"Well, there would be Tavros and Gamzee, maybe Rose and Jade if they aren't busy, Sollux, Terezi, Dave-" John recited, earning a small glare as the blonds name was spoken, "Maybe Kanaya, or Vriska-"

Karkat gagged on his food as the Scorpio's name was spoken. Was he fucking serious? Why would he ever allow that bitch anywhere near his hive? _Ever_? John watched in surprise at the troll's reaction; he knew Karkat wasn't fond of Vriska but still, this was a little overdramatic. After a few moments Karkat felt fear well up in his chest as the small bit of food in his throat failed to be dislodged by his heavy coughing. He turned in his seat and gripped the counter, a hand going to his neck as he tried to breath. John, realizing that he was choking at this point, leapt from his seat and rounded the counter quickly and gave the troll a few hard swats on the back to help. With the added force from John's hand Karkat was finally able to spit the food out and onto his floor, sucking greedily at the air.

"Are you alright?" John asked with concern, rubbing his back.

"Hwhy, the fuck, hwould _she,_ be invited?" Karkat rasped once he had recovered enough.

"Well, she's my friend and-"

"_No_." Karkat cut him off sharply, "I don't want her anywhere near my fucking hive. _Ever,_ Egbert."

John pouted at that; he really wished he could get them both to get along, to some extent at least.

"What about Dave?" He asked after a minute or so.

"Fine, as long as it's not Vriska I don't fucking care." Karkat huffed.

John grinned at this and gave the troll a hug.

"Thank you, Karkat." He said giving a small peck on the others cheek as well.

"Whatever." Karkat muttered as he got from his seat to wipe the ejected food from the floor.

John returned to his seat and smiled happily as he ate, planning out the party in his head. It had been quite some time since they had last seen everyone and even though he had promised the troll a small gathering only John was sure he'd be forgiven if a few extra faces showed up. He'd make sure no mess was made of course, it _was _Karkat's hive and all; he would also have to leave Vriska out since Karkat had basically banned her from the place. So long as he didn't break any of the major rules Karkat set down he was sure to get away with almost anything. Karkat on the other hand was busy in his own head planning out where to stash anything he didn't want seen or broken. He knew John well enough to have a backup plan for when _his_ plans got out of control. Looking up and seeing the boy's smiling face as he ate and schemed his party schemes only solidified the feeling that Karkat was indeed going to need his backup plan later.

After the two had finished eating John went about putting the leftovers away while Karkat headed upstairs. He could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on and planned to launch pre-emptive strike against it with the Aspirin John had brought him a while back. It was surprising to Karkat just how well the human medicine seemed to work. When had he asked John about it the boy went into one of his long monologue explanations about medical research and hospitals or whatever. John had seemed surprised when Karkat remarked that troll society didn't have medical facilities. Being a violent race and all when someone got sick or injured if they couldn't heal on their own they were left to die as a weak link. Tavros had only survived his injuries because Gamzee had lived close enough to help him after Vriska had paralyzed him. Most other injuries where healed by the slime and so hospitals weren't necessary. Trolls never really got sick either because of their highly developed immune system.

A few days after this conversation John had started bringing over various medical supplies he had or would come across and stocked Karkat's bathrooms and closets with them; just in case. The only thing the troll found actually helpful in all of it was the Aspirin. When John had introduced it to Karkat he had been irritatingly persistent with how many pills were allowed to be taken at one given time. Two at the most _or else_. 'Or else something bad would happen'. Apparently the medicine that was supposed to cure you could also kill you. Karkat shook his head at the stupidity of it; what was the point if it could kill you just as soon as heal you? Whatever, he was not going to fuck with it. Shaking two small pills from the bottle Karkat swallowed them quickly and replaced the container back in the cabinet.

After waiting a few minutes for them to kick in Karkat started for the stairs to join his matesprite in cleaning up the kitchen and maybe grab himself a kiss or two, or better yet another make out. The boy would be leaving soon for his own hive, or 'house', for a few days in order to keep it in repair. Despite being matesprites John insisted on keeping his own 'house' in order instead of just moving in with Karkat completely, which pissed the troll off quite a bit. Before John left Karkat was determined to get him on his back one more time, though the boy's natural deflection skills were proving to be quite the adversary. The past two days John had managed to hop and skip around Karkat's intents with the oblivious grace and uncanny skill of a virgin. It was fucking irritating.

Heading back down the stairs for the third time this evening Karkat was struck by a sudden wave of disorientation. Reaching for the wall to steady himself he brought his other hand up to his head. He wasn't sure how really but a moment later he felt himself falling; feet over head, arms bent and crushed under him at odd angles all the way to the bottom. His head continued to spin well after he had hit the floor, another event that he didn't remember happening really. He could hear a cry of alarm somewhere and the thudding of feet as they rapidly approached his sprawled form. Hearing his name spoken loudly above him Karkat raised his head to reply but was met with a sudden pain in his head as it came in contact with something hard.

"Ouch!" John exclaimed sitting back up and rubbing his head.

"What the fuck, Egbert?" Karkat growled, running a hand over his own head as well where they had hit each other.

"Are you alright?" John asked leaning over the troll once more, his eyes wide and concerned.

"I'm fine." The troll grunted as he tried to sit up.

He was sore but nothing seemed seriously injured.

"What happened?" John continued to question.

"I fell, what the fuck does it look like?" Karkat replied bitterly.

John couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I've never seen you fall down the stairs before, Karkat." John teased.

"Fuck you." Karkat growled getting to his feet, weaving slightly as he was still a little dizzy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked taking note of the others unbalanced state.

"I'm fucking fine." Karkat growled again, though when he tried to walk he swayed dangerously and had to stop and place a hand on the wall for support.

"You don't look fine." John said as he approached the troll and placed his hand on his head, "You feel a little warm, Karkat. Maybe you should sit down."

As much as he would have liked to protest being treated like a grubbling Karkat wanted nothing more than to sit on something that wasn't the floor at this point. Allowing John to pull his free arm over his shoulders he felt the boy's own arm slip around his waist and pull him away from the wall. Leaning a good deal on John he was lead to the couch and set down on it gently. Slumping back Karkat let his head roll onto the sofa's back and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't even notice John had left him until he had returned with a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he handed the water over.

"A little dizzy, but it's nothing." Karkat answered taking and draining the cup quickly.

"You seemed fine earlier." John said as he took that glass back.

"And nothing's changed."

"I think you might be getting sick, Karkat." John said as he scanned the trolls weary face.

"We've been through this, John. Trolls don't get sick." Karkat protested.

"You said they don't get sick _often_. That doesn't mean you don't get sick _ever_." John stood and headed to the kitchen once more.

Karkat growled and rubbed his temples. There was no way he was getting sick, he never gets sick. The only troll he had even actually seen sick was Gamzee. Thinking hard Karkat was desperately trying to remember what it was like that time. It was hard to tell if his moirail had been dizzy or if it had been his usual swaying of supor stupor. He could remember Gamzee complaining about being cold or something, or was it that _he_ was being cold? Fuck, he couldn't remember it properly, or at all really; it happened a long ass time ago. Making his return John leaned down and started to pull Karkat off the couch once more.

"What are you doing?" The troll asked gruffly.

"Getting you into bed before you get worse." John replied looping his arm around Karkat's waste once more.

Karkat grumbled as he once more allowed John to lead him. The stairs were tricky and Karkat had to lean a good deal on John to keep his balance. He was rather surprised that the boy was able to support him so much. When they reached the respiteblock John paused in the doorway.

"Would it be better for you to sleep in the slime since you're sick?" He asked glancing to Karkat.

"I'm not getting fucking sick," Karkat growled, "But, if I were, then yea. It would be better to sleep in the slime."

John nodded and helped the troll climb in to be sure he didn't slip and hit his head or something. It was warm and Karkat couldn't help but let out a small sigh as he lay back in it.

"Do you need anything then?" John asked, watching the other closely.

"Not really-" Karkat hesitated, "Bring me my computer."

John quickly obliged, handing the crabtop over to the troll.

"I'm going to get some medicine for you, just in case." John informed the troll as he headed for the door.

"I don't need any."

"You might. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to take some now anyway. It might keep you from getting sick at all." John replied exiting the room before Karkat could protest further.

Letting out a sigh Karkat opened his crabtop, hoping Gamzee was still on. With any luck, any at all, the Capricorn might by some chance remember being sick. If Karkat was, in fact, becoming ill he wanted to know what he was in for. Before he even opened Trollian Karkat was greeted with a flashing icon over his mailbox. This was rather odd since he never received mail. Clicking on the icon and opening the program up he skimmed for the name of the sender. John?

Karkat felt his stomach lurch in what could only have been a mix of anxiety and anger. He hovered over the E-mail, trying to convince himself that John would not have been this stupid. Not even he would be dumb enough too-

*click*

"_EGBERT!_"

John jumped as his name was shouted in what could only be described as shear rage. He thought he even heard the sound of the crabtop being flung to the floor in the room that was two doors down. His heart pounded in his chest and his mind told him to run from the imminent doom that was thundering down the hall toward the bathroom where he was currently situated. The door slammed open behind him and he turned sharply to see Karkat, dripping with green slime gripped the doorframe as he stood seething. His eyes were fierce and his fangs were fully visible as he growled angrily.

"K-Karkat?" John questioned backing up a step, his back hitting the sink.

"_This is your fucking fault!_" The troll snarled.

"Wh-what?" John swallowed hard at the others tone.

"_Don't act stupid! You did this!_" Karkat repeated, taking a step forward towards the boy who in turn tried to step back; being against the sink already there was little to no room in which to shrink back into.

"Karkat I-"

"_You and your stupid fucking e-mail!" _Karkat screamed.

He went to take another step forward but with both hands now taken from the doorframe he was unable to keep steady and staggered. John stepped up quickly to keep him from falling over, forgetting his fear of the others rage at the moment. They both sank down to the floor and sat back on the cool tile.

"What E-mail?" John asked once Karkat was situated safely against the wall.

"Your fucking chain letter, Egbert. What the fuck else would I be talking about?" Karkat snapped, eyes glaring daggers at the boy.

"But, it's just an E-mail. It's harmless-"

"_Harmless?_" Karkat sputtered incredulously.

"They're just internet gags friends send each other. None of them are true." John tried to explain, "Just jokes."

"_No they fucking aren't_!" Karkat yelled, making John wince, "They are fucking _dangerous_ internet shitfuckery that can get you _killed_!"

"But Karkat-"

"Do you have any idea how many trolls have been taken out because of those stupid fucking things! Don't you ever wonder why we don't ever send them to each other! _Ever!_" Karkat continued, getting more and more worked up, "Fuck, not even fucking _Vriska_ touches that shit and she's fucking psychotic!"

"Karkat-"

"Even that tool Eridan doesn't use the fuckers and there's a good fucking reason for it! I even told you my-fucking-self that they were bad fucking news-" Karkat stopped his ranting suddenly as John buried his face against his chest.

The boy was shaking and the sounds of stifled cries could be heard. Karkat had been so busy yelling that he hadn't noticed John start to tear up. Hadn't noticed when his bottom lip started to tremble or when he had bit down on it to cease the action. The boy was muttering into his chest words that he couldn't make out at first. After a moment though it sank in.

'I'm sorry.'

He was saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again as he cried into Karkat's slime covered shirt. The troll's anger vanished as John's body shook against his, making his chest tighten. Fuck, he had messed up big time. Bringing his arms up Karkat hugged him tightly. He hated when John cried and every part of him wanted make him stop. He hugged the boy tighter and started to rock him a bit.

"It's okay. Sh, it's alright, John." He whispered softy.

"I'm sorry, I d-didn't-"

"Sh, its fine." Karkat rubbed John's back comfortingly as he spoke, still rocking steadily.

"A-are you m-mad, at me?" John asked anxiously in a strained voice.

"No." Karkat huffed, "Not at you, just-. No more fucking letters alright?"

John nodded into Karkat's chest and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Until now he had never seen Karkat so angry, not at him at least. It had scared him. What bothered him more though was that he had made another mistake, another big mistake. But Karkat had forgiven him, like he always does and that made him feel a little better. One thing was for sure, he was going to call Dave as soon as possible. The chain-letters needed to stop for sure now.

END


End file.
